


Time is Irrelevant

by Puddings_and_Tea



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddings_and_Tea/pseuds/Puddings_and_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young Loki meets a human for the first time, he is inexplicably drawn to her soul. As he grows older, his confidence in finding her again dwindles to nothing. What will it take Thor to convince his brother he still has a chance at finding the one he searches for? (A curious blend of true Norse mythology, and both Marvel's cinematic and comic universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Irrelevant

            Somewhere deep in Scandinavia, a brisk wind blew across an icy landscape. Smoldering fires dotted the village. Houses were now little more than piles of ash.

It was a cruelly beautiful morning. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, spilling golden light over the snow. The clouds were exceptionally fluffy and complimented a rosy pink sky with an array of reds and purples.

A small distance away, a girl of no more than six years old crouched against the edge of the surrounding forest. She was careful to not sit on the ice; she was young, but she knew that if she got much colder, she would die of frostbite. Her furs were already soaked. She made the mistake of trying to stay warm by the remnants of her village. It did more harm than good, as the snow on her pelts melted and soaked deep into them.

 “What a mess,” a voice murmured behind her. She didn’t look up. Instead, she clenched her teeth to silence the dry sobs echoing in her tiny throat. The tears had long since dried away.

            “What a mess,” the voice repeated, louder this time. It was the voice of a boy, perhaps a bit older than she. The young girl rubbed her face and stood. She did not turn to face him. She knew who he was.

            “Is this my punishment?” she whispered. Her voice was tight. Her tiny hands were balled into tight fists inside her gloves.

            He was confused, letting a smile slip from his lips as he spoke. “Punishment for what?”

            The little girl spun on her heel and punched the stranger in the jaw with all her might. Her hair, wrapped in dark brown braids, whirled around her like a storm. Ice blue eyes burned against fiery cheeks as she glared at him. Or rather, glared at the nothingness behind her. The boy had disappeared in a glittering cloud of gold dust.

            A few trees away, he slowly stepped into the open. His eyes were wide in shock as he rubbed his jaw. He hadn’t felt the punch, of course, and was thankful his doppelgänger had taken the fall for him.

            “That was uncalled for,” he called hesitantly. He shifted into a stance that made it easier to dart away, should this tiny mortal human dare try to chase him and punch him for real.

            He was right to prepare himself; suddenly the small, weeping human bundled in furs ran toward him at an impossible speed, a flurry of snow following her. He shouted in terror and ran as if his life depended on it. As a matter of fact, it probably _did._ Never had he encountered such a young human ready to kill.

            The girl with braids chased him for what felt like eternity, and eternity felt incredibly long to a god. Even a young one. He was small for his human age of 469, but moved quick as a striking viper. Finally, with one last burst of energy, she jumped and landed on his back. As he toppled over, she flew over him. They both sat up groaning with mouths full of snow.

            “Demon!” he shouted, sitting up as he wiped the snow from his face. “Foul mortal! How dare you – you _headbutt_ me! I’m a prince! I’ll have the throne one day, I’ll have you know!” He stomped over and tugged on one of her braids. They were a mess. To add insult to injury, he tugged it so much as he shouted that the braid came undone. “Look how silly you look with only one braid!” he sneered, flouncing with her hair.

            Instead of swatting him away, or punching him again, as she was at a good distance to do so, she just sat there in the snow. She’d tried so hard to keep herself dry and now there was no point. She would likely freeze to death. She had no family now. Everyone was dead. She didn’t even have food to eat. Winter was going to set in soon, and she would surely die. Her eyes slowly filled with tears and she hiccupped a sob. “I’m gonna die,” she whimpered, looking up at him with big, sad eyes and one undone braid. It was really quite pathetic.

            Her mortality was more than obvious. He almost – _almost_ – felt sorry for her. She was like a little animal, unable to care for itself and completely aware it was going to starve to death.

            Something stirred within him.

            Suddenly, he took her hand and picked her up from the ground. Well, maybe it’s more accurate to say he quite literally dragged her to her feet. She was hardly willing to stand up on her own. “Stand up!” he said sharply, “Do you want to live?”

            She looked up at him, tears staining those rosy cheeks and snot trailing out of her nose. He grimaced a bit. “Do you want to live?” he repeated.

            She faintly nodded. What was he going to do? Surely this was a trick. He was infamous for his tricks. Gods don’t care for humans. Gods never care for humans. Humans were mere playthings, tiny, short-lived ants to gods. “I. . . I want to live,” she whimpered.

            Maybe it was the stir of a familial bond. What was this desire to protect? Is this what his brother felt towards him, this overwhelming sensation in his little heart? Whatever it was, it brought a warmth to his face that he wanted to share with this pathetic girl. He took a deep breath and practically headbutted her, slamming his cheek into hers and rubbing with all his might. She shrieked and tried to push him away.

            “Stop squirming, I’m trying to warm you up!” he snapped.

            “Don’t touch me!” she squealed in fright, trying to block his face with her hand. “I’m warm enough!”

            “No you’re not, you frightened rabbit! I’m going to keep you warm so you can live!”

            “I need _food_ more than I need to be warm!” she retorted, stamping her foot.

            He pulled away, still holding firmly onto her hand. His cheek was wet with her tears, and felt surprisingly sorer than he expected. What good was trying to share his emotion if all it did was make his face hurt? He looked over the young girl, who stared up at him in wary shock. He snickered; she really did look like a frightened animal now, startled out of its skin with one side of her hair all mussed up.

            “Come on,” he said, more cheerily than he intended. “I can give you food. My mother and father and brother are here in Midgard, just beyond this stretch of wood. I want you to meet them, so I can keep you.”

            “ _‘Keep’_ me?” she repeated, tone offended.

            “Keep you.” He flashed her a cheeky smile. “You can be my pet.”

            She shoved him violently and he lost his footing, stumbling and falling into the snow.

She laughed and ran off.

            He followed.

 

_21:45_

_1.1.14_


End file.
